Full Moon
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee's mom died giving birth to her and she has always hated herself for that. Not knowing who her father is she grew up completeły alone. Years later she is part of a coven that is only consisted of other hybrids. What happens when they meet the Cullens? And, is Bella really dead?
1. Our History

**A/N: I own nothing. Everything belongs to SM. **

**Chapter 1: Our History**

**Renesmee's POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep! I rolled over and groaned loudly and the sound of my alarm. I really didn't want to get up today, especially today. Nobody would ever think it's possible to hate a date so much, but it is possible, at least for me it is anyways. Today was October 13th, my birthday. Yes, I hated my own birthday. I hated it with a passion that cannot be described in words. Exactly 20 years ago I was born, but it cost my own mother her life, and I hated myself for that.

Let me explain. My full name is Renesmee Carlie Swan. I'm half human and half vampire. I chewed and clawed my way out of my mother's stomach. It was the only way that I could be born, so I had just acted on pure instinct. I could hear my mother screaming in pain in the whole time. I remember her face as she held me for the first time. Her face, which showed that she must have been in unimaginable pain, still showed love, pure love. She still loved me, no matter what I had done to her. Just thinking of that made me want to cry.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan" she had somehow managed to say; despite the suffering that she must have been going through. She had also told me her name, and that was the last thing she ever said. Her arms felt feeble as she held me close to her. In an attempt to save her I bit her. The result was a crescent shaped mark on her chest. But it was too late, she had already lost too much blood.

I had laid next to her for a long time just hoping that she would wake up. When I realized that would never happen I started crying. I taught myself how to crawl and I left. I never saw my mother again.

I grew up alone, very alone. I had been found an orphanage not long after; however people noticed that I was different and they avoided me and shipped me to different orphanages. I grew fast, way too fast, and apparently that wasn't normal. When I was a year old I ran away and lived in the forest for a long time. I was a nomad always going place to place. I had reached full maturity by the time I was seven years old, by then I could pass for a 17 year old human.

When I was 10 years old my life changed forever. I was out hunting in the forest, I only hunted animals. I had been stalking a mountain lion for some time when I finally attacked. Unfortunately someone else had been hunting that same lion and decided to attack at the same time. We collided in midair.

I was mesmerized by him. He was about six feet tall, had beautiful blond hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen. What fascinated me the most was that he was like me, half human and half vampire that is. His name was Carlisle Cullen Jr.

Carlisle Cullen Jr. was born in London in the early 1680s he believes, time wasn't marked as accurately back then, not for the common people anyway. Like me, he had never met his father, but unlike me, he was raised by a family member. His aunt on his mother's side raised him. His mother's name was Allyson. She had been in love with a vampire named Carlisle Cullen and he was in love with her. Apparently he was different than most vampires, he preferred to hunt only animals and as a result he had gold eyes instead of the usual red. His aunt described him as having unparalled compassion for others, which I truly believed his son inherited.

His mother had run away as soon as she realized that she was pregnant, so his dad never knew of his existence.

Over time we added more members to our coven. First to join was Jennifer, she was the daughter of a man named Joham, but she hated her father because of his experiments with hybrids. Then were joined by Katherine and her twin brother Austin. Then a few years ago we found Jeremy and he decided to join us. We were a coven that consisted only of hybrids. I guess you can say we banded together. There aren't many hybrids in existence, and most vampires are completely shocked to discover we exist in the first place. so it's nice to have a family that consisted of your own species. That's what we considered ourselves, a family.

"Nessie"!" I heard Carlisle Jr. call.

I saw him waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. Time had not made me immune to him. I still melted like butter on pancakes when I saw him. Not that he knew that of course. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling him that I like him in that way, it's not like he felt the same way about me.

"Are you almost ready? I swear you girls take forever getting ready" he said.

"I'm almost ready, give me five more minutes" I said.

"Okay, but hurry up or we'll miss our plane" he said.

He had decided a while ago that it was time for us to move because people were beginning to notice that we weren't ageing. Carlisle Jr. was our coven leader and made most of the decisions around here. There was no doubt from the very beginning that he should be the leader. He had great leadership skills as well as being kind, caring, and smart.

I took one last look around the place before we left.

We had decided to go to Seattle Washington. I was excited, I had a feeling that something huge was about to happen.

**So what do you guys think? This is an idea that I've had in my head for awhile. I really needed a break from school work so I decided to start writing it sooner than I had origninally planned. Also, I changed Renesmee's birthday on purpose, you'll find out why later on. In the mean time please review and be on the look out for the next update.**


	2. Strange

**Chapter 2: Strange **

**Renesmee's POV **

I followed Carlisle Jr out to the airport shuttle where everyone else was already waiting us. All of our cars were being shipped to Seattle. "

What took you two so long?" asked Jennifer.

"Nessie took a long time getting ready" Carlisle Jr. stated simply.

"It's true" I said. Why deny it?

Nobody bothered to say happy birthday to me. They all learned not to wish me a happy birthday a long time ago.

It was a long ride to the airport. It made it even harder that all six of us were basically sardined inside this cramped car and temper were beginning to flare a little.

It was a relief when we finally arrived at the airport. We all took our time stretching when we got out. Then we gathered our luggage and went inside.

The airport was full of people all rushing to get to there plane. We had our fare share of rude people that would bump right into us and then pass us without even saying anything.

I soon found myself separated from the rest of the group because of people constantly pushing and shoving me. I was getting very confused and lost. I had no idea where I was going. I looked at my watch and freaked out when I saw that there was only 10 minutes left until departure. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I would just have to catch the next flight outside instead.

"Nessie!" I heard Carlisle Jr. scream. I would know that voice anywhere. I looked and saw him battling his way through a crowd of people.

"What are you doing? You're going to miss the flight" I said.

"I've been looking for you. I'm not leaving you behind"he said.

"But our flight-"

"If we miss it then we'll catch the next one, but I'm not leaving you here alone" he said. "Now lets go" He grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the crowd.

We barely made it just before they closed the door on us. "Phew, we made it" I said. "Yes, now lets go take our seats" he said.

"We're sitting together?" I asked when he sat down next to me.

"That's not a problem is it?" he asked. He looked hurt for some reason.

"No it's not" I said a little too quickly. Then he smiled at me. "I can't believe you thought I would leave you behind" he said.

"It was getting close to departure time. I didn't expect-"

"Nessie I lov-, um care about you too much to just leave you behind" he said. It sounded like he changed his sentence halfway through. I wondered what he was about to say first.

"Well thanks Carlisle" I said. He just smiled at me in response.

"So will you let me wish you a happy birthday this year?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" I hissed. "

"Well I don't care. I think it's only fair that at least one person acknowledges the day" he said.

"No, I just want to pretend that this day is exactly like every other day" I said.

"Okay fine" he said in defeat. As I looked at him I felt the strong urge to run my hands through his hair. Why am I such a mush around him? Why? You'd think that I'd be over this by now.

The plane took off and soon they started playing some mindless in flight movie. I got really tired and soon I fell asleep.

I was brought back into awareness by someone nudging me slightly. "Nessie Nessie wake up, we're here" came Carlisle Jr.'s voice.

"Whaat?" I slurred out.

"Our plane is about to land" he said.

"Already?" I asked.

"It was a five and a half hour flight. You slept most of the time. The plane is about to land" he said.

I opened my eyes and saw that my head had taken up residence on his shoulder. I had fallen asleep on him, that was embarrassing.

"Now I'm dying to go to the bathroom" he said.

"Why? You could have just gone on here" I said.

"Yes but you were asleep on me. I didn't want to move to wake you up. You looked to peaceful" he smiled.

"You do realize that you could have just propped me up against a neck pillow, right?" I asked.

"I know, but I didn't want to. You were perfectly comfortable the way you were" he said.

"Not you though" I said.

"I don't mind" he said. This boy was strange sometimes.

By then our plane had landed. We got off and waited for the others. Well I waited for the others while he literally ran to the bathrrom. That's the one part of our human sides that we hated; that we still needed to use the bathroom regularly like someone who was completely human.

We gathered our luggage and then took a taxi to our new house. It was late but I wasn't exactly tired yet after my long nap on the plane. So while everyone rested I decided to take a tour of the town. I walked into a few stores but I didn't really find anything.

"Watch where you're going!" Some guy said viciously after I accidentally bumped into him.

"I'm sorry" I said. I looked up and jumped a little when I saw that it was a vampire. He had unusual bronze hair, just like mine. He was a teenager, physically at least. The strangest part was his gold eyes. It reminded me of Carlisle Jr.'s father from his story. He supposedly had gold eyes and hunted animals. Strange.

The boy stared at me completely confused once he had caught my scent.

I just continued walking. The guy suddenly appeared in front of me looking angry for some reason. "What are you?!" he asked.

I tried walking around him only for him to grab a hold of me. "What are you?!" he asked again.

"I'm half human and half vampire if you really must know. Now let go of me! You're hurting me!" I shouted. His grip loosened up a bit but did not let go.

"Half vampire? There's no such thing" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes there is" I said.

"I don't know what you are but you're coming with me. We can't have some sort of monster here to ruin everything for us" he said.

I didn't have a choice as he pulled me to god only knows where. Soon a large house loomed into view.

"Carlisle!" the boy shouted. Wait Carlisle? My heart actually stopped beating when a man that looked exactly like Carlisle Jr. except this guy had extremely pale skin and gold eye, appeared. My heart restarted seconds later.

"What's wrong Edward?" he asked.

"I found this strange creature out there. Thought it might be a threat" Edward said.

The Carlisle look alike looked at me in horror. "Edward let that girl go, what are you doing?" he asked.

He released me. "She is not human or vampire. I think she might be dangerous" he said.

"Has she tried hurting you at all? Does she have any hostile thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

Edward sighed "No neither"

"Then maybe you should stop jumping to conclusions" he said.

"She says she's half human and half vampire" Edward said as if he still didn't believe me.

"Is that true?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes I did say that, but it is true" I said.

"I know a way that we can find out the truth. Come with me" he said. We left Edward standing there in the hallway.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen by the way" he said. This was way too weird.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Renesmee Carlie Swan, but most people call me Nessie" I said.

He stopped for a second "Did you swan?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said and we continued. I was surprised to find out that he was a doctor. Vampire doctor? Extremely unheard of. He ran numerous tests on me. He was confused as he looked at the results.

"It seems you're right. Their is a mixture of both human and vampire genes, but how?" he asked.

"My mother was human and my father was a vampire. That's how us hybrids are created" I said.

"There's more of you?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm part of a coven of hybrids that just moved here today" I said.

"Renesmee, if you don't mind my asking, who are you're parents?" he asked.

"My mother was Bella Swan. I don't know who my father is though. I was born in Forks Washington 20 years ago" I said.

He was clutching his chest as if protecting himself from a heart attack.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine" he said. He didn't look fine at all.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

I started crying "Mothers never survive the birth of a hybrid" I said.

He looked like he was desperately trying to hold back tears of his own. I had to get out of here, now.

"I should leave now before they start wondering where I am" I said.

"I'll go with you. I want to meet these other hybrids" he said.

Just as we were leaving Edward was getting back from wherever he had gone. "Carlisle the others are almost coming back from hunting" he said. He looked at me and then decided to act as if he hadn't noticed me.

"Okay Edward, I'm going to be gone for a while. But don't leave, I urgently need to talk to you when I get back" he said.

"Okay Carlisle" Edward said.

We left, and I led him to our house. I could hear voices coming from inside. It sounded like Carlisle Jr. was panicking about where I was. I rang the doorbell twice. Right away the door flew open.

"Nessie there you-"Carlisle Jr. caught side of the other Carlisle behind me. They both stood frozen, shocked beyond words. Staring at them was like staring at clones.

"Carlisle Cullen meet Carlisle Cullen Jr., our coven leader" I introduced. The silence that followed was deafening, and then realization sunk in.

**Please Review**


	3. Revelations

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

**Renesmee's POV**

Nobody dared to move, talk, or do anything at all. It was so quiet that everyone seemed to be collectively holding their breath as we all watched Carlisle and Carlisle Jr.

They didn't say anything as they just stared at each other. They just stared at each other with a mixture of emotions on their faces. Shock, fear, sadness, and maybe love?

I couldn't be sure of anything, nobody could be sure of anything. I couldn't imagine what Carlisle Jr. must be feeling. I was sure that no words could ever describe the feeling of meeting your long lost father. Not that I would know, not that I would never know. I was sure that I'd never get to meet my own father, I didn't even know his name.

A gasp of surprise nearly escaped my mouth when the two Carlisles began making their way towards each other. Seeing them walk towards each other was like watching two identical twins meet for the first time. They stopped when they were about half an inch from each other. Everyone's heart was thundering rapidly with anticipation, but none faster than Carlisle Jr.'s himself.

Two seconds later he was in his father's arms crying. The smell of his salty tears seemed to permeate the area. His father held him in a tight embrace. I was sure that if vampires could cry Carlisle would also be in tears.

"Dad?" Carlisle Jr. questioned. I could clearly see that he was still in shock. I guess anybody would still be in shock over something like this.

"Son, I have a son" vampire Carlisle said, still in shock too. "How?" he asked completely bewildered.

"Do you remember a woman named Allyson?" Carlisle Jr. asked.

The other Carlisle flinched slightly at the mention of his past mate's name.

"How can I forget her? She was the first woman that I ever truly loved. Then she ran away for no reason at all. It hurt me so much" Carlisle said.

"That was my mother" Carlisle Jr. said.

"She never told me about you. She never mentioned being pregnant" Carlisle said.

"That's because she ran away when she realized when she was pregnant" Carlisle Jr. said.

Vampire Carlisle looked extremely sad and heartbroken as he hugged his son tighter to him. "I don't understand why she would do that. I've always wanted kids, and I would have loved to have raised you with her" he said.

"I don't know. I never figured it out" said Carlisle Jr.

"Son, I want you to come with me. I know we just met but I want you to be part of my family" Carlisle said.

Carlisle Jr. was speechless for a minute before he finally found his voice again. "I'd love to come but I can't leave them behind" he said indicating towards the rest of us. "They are my family too" he added.

Carlisle looked at the rest of us. His golden eyes lingered on me the longest. His eyes seemed to be scrutinizing me.

"I want them to come to. That's if they want to" he said.

"I want to go" I was the first to say. I didn't want anything to stand in the way of their possible father-son relationship. Jennifer, Katherine, Austin, and Jeremy all said that they wanted to go to. So after we were all properly introduced we started heading back in the direction that Carlisle and I had come.

Carlisle Jr insisted on holding my hand which made me blush. I really need to stop reacting this way to him. If he knew how I felt about him he'd probably laugh at me. Well maybe not, but I couldn't stand the idea of him rejecting me.

"So how big is you're coven?" I asked. "Who's the leader?" I asked.

"There is seven of us and I'm the leader" Carlisle answered. "So is it just you seven or are there more of you?" he asked.

"It's just us seven and Carlisle Jr is our leader. Like father like son" I said. That made them both stop and stare at each other in shock again before continueing. I guess that they hadn't realized just how alike they were and I had a feeling this was only the beginning.

We arrived back at the Cullen mansion. I could hear new voices inside. I wondered how they would all react to us. I just hoped they wouldn't react the way Edward had. I was nervous.

Carlisle Jr squeezed my hand slightly before we followed his father inside. Everyone stopped talking the moment they heard us enter. More stunned silence followed when they saw Carlisle Jr. I looked at Carlisle's family. There was a beautiful caramel haired woman, a blonde girl that could be on the cover of vogue magazind, a short pixie like girl, a huge muscled guy, and a blond guy that looked like he was in pain. Then there was Edward. Edward was kept staring at me intensely.

"Who are they?" the caramel haired woman asked, never once taking her eyes off of Carlisle Jr.

"It seems there is one thing we didn't know about our kind. Procreation is possible between a male vampire and human woman" Carlisle explained

There was a chorus of "What?" that echoed around the room.

Edward just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't tell me you really believe what she said. There's no such thing" he glared at me.

"In case you forgot I ran tests on her Edward. Everything she said is true. They are all hybrids. This here is my son Carlisle Jr. I didn'r know he existed" he explained.

"You're son?" The caramel haired woman asked.

"Yes, my first love ran away when she was pregnant. No one knows why though" he said.

Edward suddenly got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"Out. I can't stand to look at that hybrid thing anymore. She looks to much like **her" **he emphazied that last word.

"Edward you better stay son. You are going to want to her the rest" he said.

"No I don't! Let me know when you get rid of that thing!" he stated with one foot out the door already.

"She is your's and Bella's daughter!" Carlisle shouted.

He froze and so did I. We both turned around slowly and looked at Carlisle.

"What?!" we both shouted at the same time.

**Please Review**


	4. My What?

**Chapter 4: My What?**

**Renesmee's POV**

I couldn't think straight at all. I just couldn't, for the life of me comprehend what Carlisle had just said. Was this boy, the one who had treated me so cruelly, really my father?

I finally managed to look at Edward, who was just staring at Carlisle open-mouthed. He was clearly in as much shock as I was. How many times can a person be shocked in one night? It seemed like it would be never ending. First Carlisle Jr., and now me? What were the odds. Fate seemed to be playing tricks on all of us.

"What do you mean that she is mine and Bella's daughter?" Edward finally managed to ask.

Carlisle sighed before beginning his story. "Earlier when we were talking I asked her questions about her past. She said that she was born in Forks, Washington 20 years ago. Her mother's name was Bella Swan. Then she just happens to look so much like her and you. That's just to much of a coincidence, I'm sure that she is your daughter" Carlisle said.

Edward then turned towards me. He looked at me as if he were truly seeing me for the first time.

"Where is your mom? Is she with you?" he asked. Oh god, he doesn't know.

Immediately memories of my birth and her death flooded through my mind. I had always tried my hardest to suppress the memories, and usually I was very good at it. But now, it seemed like whatever wall that had been blocking the memories was now broken. I couldn't stop myself from remembering.

As I looked into Ed- I mean my father's eyes I saw anger, anger that had not present before. I didn't think it was possible for him to be anymore upset than he already was, but boy was I wrong.

"You killed her! What the hell kind of monster are you?! What kind of a person kills their own mother!" he screamed.

My whole body was starting to shake. I could feel the tears beginning to form behind my eyes and I knew that soon the would begin to fall.

"Edward stop this right now!" the caramel haired woman shouted.

"No Esme, that thing killed my Bella! It is a menace an abomination that should never have existed, it killed it's own mother!" he shouted.

I made the mistake of moving towards him. "Don't ever come near me!" he screamed. He left, he ran before anyone could say another word.

"Edward!" I heard several people scream. Almost everyone from his family ran after him. Only Carlisle and the rest of the hybrids stayed behind.

As for me, I felt numb. My own father had rejected me. My own father had called me a murderer. I already knew that it was my fault that my mother was dead. Not a day goes by where I don't think about my mother. If I would have never been conceived than my mom would still be alive right now. But still, to have your own father confirm it was just painful.

By now the tears had begun spilling out.

"Ness-"Carlisle had started to say, but I stopped him.

"Please don't say anything. He's right, he's only confirming what I already knew was true" I said.

"Nessie, how can you say that? You are not a killer. The same thing happened with all of our births, we couldn't control it" Jennifer said.

I looked at my friend. It was true, we were all born the same way. We all had the same value for human life. None of them were monsters. So why did I feel like I was one? Maybe I'm just different, or maybe it's because I have a clearer memory of my mother than the rest of them do.

"I'm going to sleep" I announced. "Is there any guest rooms I can sleep in?" I asked.

"Of course Nessie, they are all on the second floor. There is enough rooms for all of you actually. Take whichever one's you want" Carlisle said.

Carlisle walked us upstairs and showed us all of the different rooms. Throughout the whole process I could tell that his mind was a million miles away. I was sure that he was thinking about my father.

"I'm going to go after them. I need to talk some sense into my son" Carlisle said.

"Okay" I said. I rubbed my eyes as I realized just how sleepy and tired I really was. Today had been a very long day. I changed into some of the pajamas that he'd given me once everyone had left.

I had a hard time falling asleep. I had started crying once the lights were out. I had always hoped that when and if I had ever met my father, that he would be a loving and caring man. Much the same way that I was sure my mom would have been. It hurt me, no it killed me for him to think of me as some murderous creature.

I heard the door creak open slightly. I turned to see Carlisle Jr. standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay Nessie?" he asked. He sounded very worried.

"No, I'm not" I said.

He didn't hesitate to enter my room. He closed the door behind him and rushed over to my bed.

"Ness, I'm sorry. Your father shouldn't have said those things to you. He's a jerk" he said.

"But everything he said is true. I already knew that" I said.

"Nessie please move over and make some room for me. I think we are going to be talking for awhile" he said, suddenly serious now.

I didn't hesitate to move over and make room for him. My heart started to beat a little faster. This was the first time that we had ever shared a bed together.

"Nessie, I never want to hear you blame yourself for your mother's death again. It was not your fault. If you call yourself a monster than that would make the rest of us monsters as well" he said.

"What?!You are not a monster. None of you are" I said. I was horrified at the idea of him considering himself a monster.

"It happened to all of us Nessie. All of our mothers died as the result of our birth. We are all sad because of it. But overall we are good people; especially you. I have never met someone who is more kind, good, and pure than you are" he said firmly. It seemed like he was describing himself, not me. That's what I feel about him.

"I don't know about that" I said.

"Well I do" he said.

After that we just laid there for a long time. I couldn't tell if Carlisle and his family had gotten back yet. We both fell asleep too soon to figure out it out though.

When I woke up I realized that my head somehow ended up on Carlisle Jr.'s chest, and somehow I had an arm wrapped around his body, and he had an arm wrapped around me.

I looked around noticed that Carlisle and my father were standing in the hallway staring at us shocked and open mouthed.

"Oh my god!" I shouted in surprise. In my surprise I had accidentally scooted all the way back and hit my head on the headboard of the bed. Somehow I had hit Carlisle Jr. and woken up. He screamed in surprise and embarrassment when he noticed our guests. As we were both scrambling to get out of the bed I accidentally hit him in his, um, private area. "I am so sorry!" I shouted to Carlisle Jr. Now he was hopping up and down in pain. Great! This just keeps getting more and more awkward.

"I swear nothing happened!" I shouted a little too loudly. Then I realized that everyone else could hear our little circus going on up here. If possible things just get more awkward.

"It's okay Nessie" Carlisle managed to say a few minutes later. "Your father wants to talk to you alone. Once my son recovers we'll both head out and give you two some privacy" he said.

"Okay" I said.

Carlisle Jr. was still in a lot of pain. I must have hit the poor guy good. A few minutes they had both left, just leaving me and my father.

My father's whole demeanor had changed greatly since last night and I wondered what was on his mind. His eyes looked very sorrowful. He just looked sad, very sad.

He took a deep breath before coming over to me and hugging me tightly. "Renesmee, I'm really sorry for what I did last night. It was wrong of me to do that to you. I was just upset, and I lashed out. None of this is your fault. You are my daughter, and I love you. No words can express how sorry I am for what I did. Can you please give me a chance to make things right with you?" he looked hopeful.

I didn't know what to say.

**Please Review**


	5. Daddy

**Chapter 5: Daddy**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was very shocked. I couldn't believe that my father was standing here right in front of me asking for my forgiveness. What should I say? He had treated me so badly. Maybe I should give him a hard time. No, I couldn't do that. He was here admitting that he made a mistake, and he had just told me that he loved me. I should forgive him and give him another chance. He was my father, and that's all that I ever wanted. I always wanted to meet my father and have that father-daughter relationship. Fate had decided to give me that chance and I'd be an idiot to let it pass me by.

I looked at him. He was still waiting for an answer.

I hugged him as hard as I could. "I love you daddy" I whispered to him. His arms tightened around me in response.

"I'm so sorry Nessie. I should have never said those things to you yesterday, you have no idea how horrible I feel. I'm the monster" he said.

"No you're not dad. You had just gotten some very upsetting news and you reacted badly. I forgive you and I love you" I started crying tears of happiness.

"I can't believe that your mother is really gone" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Can you tell me about her? My mom. I don't know anything about her and it makes me really sad" I said.

He smiled at me. "No words can ever truly describe how wonderful your mother really was, but I'll try" he said.

"I first met your mother about 20 and half years ago. She had just moved to Forks. We met in Biology class but we didn't talk at all. Her blood smelled unusually strong to me and I had to fight the urge to kill her. As much as I tried to stay away from her, I just couldn't. It didn't help at all that your mother was determined to be with me no matter how many times I tried to warn her that I was dangerous. Your mother was the most kind, caring, and selfless person that I had ever met. She didn't deserve to be with someone like me; a monster-"

"You're not a monster" I said.

"Oh Nessie, so much like your mother" he said. "I lost count of how many times she told me that I was not a soulless monster. Anyways, your mother was also a danger magnet. I saved her life a few times. It seemed like she needed nothing more than her own two feet to put her in harm's way. Your mother didn't care what I was or what my family was. She loved us. She basically became a part of the family. My parents considered her a daughter and she thought of them as her second parents. My siblings all thought of her as a sister" he said. He started to get sad and I could tell that the story was about to get to a sad part very soon.

"On the night before her 18th birthday we went to our favorite meadow. We just laid there right next to each other for a long time. Then we started kissing. One thing led to another and soon we were making love-"

"ew dad, you didn't have to tell me that part. No child wants to know the details of how they were conceived!" I said. "I'm think I'm scarred now" I said.

He laughed. "Okay, I'll skip ahead. Well, the next day my family had planned a birthday party for her. Which she did not want to attend. That's another thing about her. She hated parties, gifts, or anything where she was the center of attention. Well, things went horribly wrong when she opened one of her gifts. She got a paper cut. The smell of the blood was to much for my brother and he tried to attack her. After that I decided that it would be much safer for her if we weren't in her life anymore. So a few days later I lied to her and I told her that I didn't love her anymore" he said.

"You did what?!" I screamed.

"It was the biggest mistake that I have ever made in my life and I still regret it. I don't think that I will ever be able to get over it or forgive myself for doing what I did. Especially now that I know I left her pregnant. I should have been there to take care of her. I could have saved her. Even if I couldn't, you would have grown up with your father, and the rest of your family" he said.

This was a lot to take in. So many things that had happened, that had a huge effect on my life before I was even thought of.

"I'm so sorry Nessie" was all he could say. What else could he say; I guess.

"I just need time to think. To clear my head" I said.

"I'm going out for a while" I said.

"Okay Nessie" he said. I think he understood that I just needed time to process all the information.

I went outside and I stayed out there for a long time. I was surprised when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. It was Carlisle Jr.

"Nessie, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Want to go for a walk?" he offered.

I couldn't say no. "Okay" I said. He smiled.

"So what happened after this morning?" I asked as we started walking through the woods.

"My dad didn't ask anything about finding us in bed together. Thank god for that. It was still really awkward and I'm not sure I'll be able to look him in the eye for a while" he shuddered.

"Maybe falling asleep in the same bed isn't such a good idea" I said. ;

"Agreed" he said rather quickly.

He suddenly stopped walking. "Nessie there's something that I've wanted to tell you for a long-"

I loud growling noise had stopped him midsentence. The noise scared us both. Whatever it was, I could tell that it was big and it was dangerous.

"What was that?" I asked. Hoping that he would have the answer.

"I have no idea" Carlisle Jr. said.

The loud growling tore the forest again.

I screamed when a huge jet black wolf appeared. It charged straight at us.

We both ran as fast as we could, but the huge monstrous thing was catching up to us. I could feel the monsters hot breath on my back.

Carlisle Jr. tripped right in front of me and then I fell on top of him. The wolf lunged straight at us. We screamed. _This was it!_I thought. Then something attacked the wolf. Or someone, I should say. I think it was a vampire but I couldn't really tell. The female vampire wrestled with the wolf before the wolf eventually gave up and left.

I approached the beautiful to thank her. She turned around and what I saw stunned me beyond all possible belief. She was extremely beautiful, even by vampire standards. She had the telltale signs of vampirism. The pale skin, the gold eyes that identified her as an animal drinker.

She looked exactly like my human mother did. It couldn't be her though. My venom didn't work! I watched her die!

She left without saying a word.

"Wait!" I called after her but I got no response.

"Who was that?" asked Carlisle Jr. I had temporarily forgotten his presence.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was my mother" I said.

**Please Review**


	6. Bella

**Chapter 6: Bella**

**Bella's POV**

Nothing at all has been the same anymore. Not since that day. That tragic day when I had given birth to my baby girl; my beautiful baby girl.

My story really started back when I realized that I was pregnant. It had been two weeks since he had left. It had been two weeks since I had my heart broken into a million pieces. I didn't think that there was any way that I could go on anymore. The only reason that even tried was because of Renee and Charlie. I had to try for their sakes, I had to try to act normal; to pretend that nothing was wrong. I don't think I was fooling anyone though.

By that second week I woke up every morning violently sick. I didn't think anything of it at first. I just thought it was a physical reaction to all of the feelings that I was dealing with in his absence. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that I was carrying something so wonderful, so beautiful, something that neither of us had ever thought was possible.

I happened to glance at the calendar and that's when I realized that I was five days late. I was worried because I had never been late a day in my life. Then I felt something move inside me. In my state of shock I looked in the mirror. I noticed a small, but clearly defined bump beginning to form.

_That's impossible _I thought. There was no way that I could be pregnant. The only person that I had ever had sex with was a vampire! They had all told me that vampires were infertile; incapable of reproducing. But the evidence was right in front of me and I could not deny it.

I placed my hand on my bump and immediately I felt something kick my hand. That's all it took for me to fall in love with my baby. I felt the tears form in my eyes. They were tears of happiness. I was carrying his baby. I was carrying a piece of him. He may have took all of my stuff to erase every trace of him that I had, but he couldn't take our child away. I would always have our beautiful baby to remember him by.

After that I made plans to leave as quickly as possible. My baby was growing way to fast so it wasn't safe for me to stay here. People would notice that I'm growing way to fast and they would know that my baby wasn't normal. They would take away my little nudger and I couldn't allow that to happen. I would not allow that to happen.

I left a few days later in the middle of the night. I had left my father a note telling him that I was okay, but that I just needed to leave for a while. I still feel really bad about leaving him like that. I've often wondered my sudden disappearance did to him and my mom.

After that I kept wondering from town to town and I stayed in local hotels with the little money I did have. I was trying to come up with a plan. I was going to have a baby that depended on me for everything. I needed a job. The problem is that no one would hire a pregnant teenager. "You're too irresponsible" was the response I got from most of them.

I had gone back to Forks to revisit our meadow when it happened. I felt something tearing and ripping inside of me. I screamed out in pain as I fell to my knees. I could barely see through the pain, but I was amazed when I saw an extraordinarily beautiful baby crawl out of me. I took my baby into my arms and that's when I realized that it was a girl. My beautiful Renesmee Carlie Swan. Renesmee was a combination of my mother's and Esme's name. Carlie was a combination of my father's name and Carlisle's name. She was named after several people who were very important to me.

I was dying. For that I was scared, I didn't want to leave my baby girl alone in this world. Then she did something that surprised me, she bit me. I soon felt the blackness take over me, but I was not dead. The fire burned and burned for what seemed like an eternity before it finally began to fade. But when I woke up into this life my little girl was gone.

Where was she? Why was she gone?

Immediately I began to search for her. Her scent was still around the area, it was a unique combination of vampire and human; I would never forget it.

I didn't care about the burning thirst that I felt so strongly in my throat. All I cared about was finding my little girl. I needed her and she needed me wherever she was. I had to find her!

I searched and searched to no avail. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. But I never once gave up. I was sure that my Renesmee was alive and that she was out there somewhere. I would not give up my search for her for as long as I lived; and we all know how long that is.

Then finally, at long last I had found her. I had found her a few months ago. I knew it was her even without having to smell her. She looked so much like him and me. She was hunting with what I soon realized was a group of other hybrids. I was shocked when I noticed that one of them looked exactly like Carlisle. I soon found out that his name was Carlisle Cullen Jr. How strange, both Carlisle and Edward had kids that they didn't even know about.

I continued to watch over her for a few months. I wasn't ready to reveal myself. I didn't know how to reveal myself to her. How would she react? Would she even want me around? I wasn't sure that I could take that kind of rejection from my own daughter. It hurt to even consider that possibility.

I followed them when they moved to Seattle. I was still preparing for the moment when I would finally reveal myself.

I saw her walking through the forest with that Carlisle Jr. kid. A loud growling ripped it's way through the forest. Then suddenly a large black wolf charged at them. I attacked the brute as it was about to kill them. I was angry! No one messes with my baby girl.

Eventually the animal gave up. I was surprised by how strong it was. No animal was stronger than a vampire.

I saw my daughter staring at me and I ran.

"Wait!" I heard her scream.

For a long time I debated what I should do. I went back and followed her scent to a house that I assumed they lived in.

I knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing the love of my life.

"Bella?" was the only thing he managed to say.

**Please Review**


End file.
